Confessions
by Ififall
Summary: When Mason Texts Liam urgently, Brett seizes the chance to finally talk to Mason, one on one...


A/N: Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

Brett got out of his car, pulled his bag out and ended his exit with a slam of his door. The Relaxation Exercises that Satomi had taught him were not working **. Never her** fault of course. He couldn't concentrate. Inbetween school work, School sports and Kicking Monster ass, he didn't have much time to relax.

He didn't even want a sneaky drink with his friends, but he did wink at the Girls watching him playing Lacrosse on the field. It was only then, that he realised Mostly girls were there. Cooing over him, waving at him in the hopes that he'd come over to them. And he did. Only to see the person that the person he was crushing on, **wasn't there**.

Talbot had Mason on his mind. So much so that he was sure that this kid had rented an apartment in his Brain.

* * *

After Lacrosse. He delibrately changed across from Liam. A tiny part of him wanted to ask, but he knew Liam would mess around with him, and he wasnt in the mood. As soon as Liam got in the shower, he almost broke his neck on the sweaty Locker room floor, reaching for Liam's phone.

As soon as he pressed the "Messages" Logo, he got what he wanted. There were several Texts from the amazing Mason.

 _"Liam, I've got to ask you something, see you later"_

 _"In person, I can't just...say this on the phone"_

 _"Call me"_

* * *

Brett smiled at the screen. In a weird way he could pretend that these messages were for him. Well they would be, when Mason finally woke up and realised that Lame ass Corey wasn't right for him.

 **"Corey"**

Just thinking about that name made Brett's stomach churn. Thankfully he'd had a light lunch. He wrote a Text message back pretending to be Liam. Then he rushed home. He got changed into a Beige shirt and jeans that were so tight, the buttons were digging into his ass. He drove to the coffee shop. He couldn't afford for Mason to see him sweaty and pit-stained.

* * *

Before he went inside, he avoided his face in the window and took a few deep breaths.

 _"He can trust you like he trusts Liam_ " He told himself.

He prodded at his hair and wondered if he'd put too much gel in it. There wasn't much he could do now. It was time to face the music of Mason. As soon as he opened the door, he could feel the rush of desire from every Girl in the room, and a few Guys too. He had to push away their emotions not to mention the overwhelming stench of coffee and sugar. He Quickly scouted every table, until he saw the perfect vision of Mason Hewitt, who was on his phone.

* * *

With precision, Brett grabbed Mason's phone.

"Hey...Brett?" Mason asked.

While Mason was taking this new Visitor in, Brett quickly put Mason's phone under the table and deleted Liam's recent pictures, messages and calls. He then put the Kid's phone back on the table and pushed it towards him.

"Errr...I...I was kind of expecting Liam" Mason said nervous.

* * *

"Well Congratulations Mr Hewitt. I'm your new Upgrade" Brett Teased.

Mason looked so cute when he was confused. Brett stopped himself from getting his phone out and filming Mason's eyes search his face.

"Are you okay?" Brett asked in a hushed tone.

"Yeah" Mason scoffed.

 _"Really?"_ Brett asked.

* * *

"It's just...the stuff I wanted to talk about was...Best friend stuff. Liam...he can handle it. I just don't want to freak you out" Mason said.

A smile twitched around Brett's lips, he opened his mouth only to get badgered by the blonde tall waitress that was dying to touch his hair. Brett was pretty sure she was standing over him just to smell him.

"Coffee Sir?" She asked.

* * *

"Not right now Thank you" Brett said with a steely grin. He paused giving her a nod as she slowly walked away.

"Freak me out? Mason. You know what I am. And you're the normal Guy, trying to live a normal Life. Nothing **ever** bothers me" Brett said.

That was half true. It bothered him that Mason wasn't looking at him all the time. It bothered him that Mason's pulse had slowed down. His guard was up. He knew that Mason was preparing himself to lie.

* * *

"Okay, Brett I'm cheating on Corey"

"Your Lying"

"I'm, having feelings for Liam" Mason blurted out.

Brett opened his mouth and sniggered, until a husky resentful Laugh came out. He lightly tapped his fist on the table, very aware that it could sound threatening but Mason didn't seem to mind. It pissed him off that none of these lies involved him. The very thought of Liam smiling at Mason made Brett want to puke.

* * *

Mason, you dragged me to a sugar rush caffine stuffed, Starbucks. Every Girl is waiting for me to order. They'll get up and follow me like a Were Pied Piper. I'm doing a good Deed am I not? The least you can do is give me a sneak peek of your troubles"

"I didn't drag you anywhere Brett. I asked for Liam"

"Well you've got me" Brett growled.

* * *

Mason leaned back in his chair and, Brett could sense confusion and see the softening of Mason's brow.

"Brett, I think...I think I've got a Relationship issue" Mason said.

A spark of hope caused Brett to click his finger with his thumb. If this "Issue" was a deal breaker for Mason, this coffee conversation could be their first Date. But Brett couldn't get carried away. He had to listen first.

* * *

"Issue? Good or Bad?" Brett asked.

"I'll let you be the judge of that" Mason said.

The Chatter and the laughter and typing on Laptops all died down as Mason leaned forward. Brett leaned forward too. He just wanted to toss the table on it's side and shuffle his chair until he and Mason were nose to nose.

* * *

"Brett..."

"Go, on"

"Do you know what an Open Relationship is?" Mason asked.

Brett nodded. He realised immediately that Corey was the one asking for it. Brett had been part of Open relationships in the past, with Girls and Boys. There was nothing wrong with it. But seeing Mason even thinking about it, made the idea of Open Dating, Tacky and shameless.

* * *

He wasn't going to let Mason get involved in that world.

* * *

"Corey's pressuring you to have an Open Relationship"

"He's not pressuring me. He's just mentioned it last week...well every day this past week. He says it's exciting. That it's great to try **something new** " Mason said.

"That's psychology reversal Bull-shit. He just wants to cheat on you without the Guilt" Brett said with a calm nod.

* * *

He saw the warmness in Mason's eyes , and thought about stroking his hand...

"Hi Sir, free Donuts, as a part of our Foot-locker Deal!" The Blonde waitress said pushing a Platic bag of Donuts towards him. In Irritation at the Interruption, Brett looked at her badge.

"Umm...Tiffy? Thank you for the Donuts. But what about my friend?" Brett asked.

* * *

"He hasn't said..." Tiffy began to mumble.

"That's because you haven't even looked at him **at all.** I'm guessing you were just ignoring him way before I got here. Here's your order for him. Write down all of it please. He'll have One Spicy Vanilla Latte, One Twix, One Pecan Muffin, One M &M cookie. One Flapjack slice, and One small Pepsi Max...with **Two** straws" Brett said.

Tiffy hurriedly wrote the order on her notepad and went away as Brett Tapped his watch.

* * *

"Brett...I'm not that hungry. Don't you think you went a Little overboard on her?" Mason asked.

"No. You're not Invisible Mason. In fact all I see right now is you. You don't have to pretend to be Invisible, just to please ass-holes" Brett muttered.

"Back to Corey. I've never tried anything like this. I've never been in an Open Relationship before" Mason said, Playing with the Napkin by his empty glass.

* * *

"That's because you're **not that Guy** " Brett said wistfully. "You're a One Guy, Guy. You pay attention to Birthdays, Anniversary's. First times. Every year you'll find a way to take Corey to the place you first met, or where you first kissed. You're a Foodie. You're a Candle-light Dinner Guy. Mason, you want doors held open for you. You want Corey to walk you home in the Dark after Movies. You're not a Casual Sex type of Guy"

"But I can be a casual Guy. For Corey's sake" Mason said.

* * *

Brett was alarmed by the Determination in Mason's voice. Mason became Twitchy. There was this cold aura around him that Brett felt confused by. He just wanted to grab Mason and shake him.

"There you go Fellas" Tiffy said carrying the tray of food. She brought it over to Brett's side, until he Quickly shooed her away. When Tiffy's Tray was finally placed in front of Mason, Mason dug in.

"Bon Appetite" Brett said.

* * *

"Let's share, you ordered way too much"

"So...Corey" Brett urged.

"Maybe I need to think outside of the box" Mason said with a shrug.

"Maybe you should just cut off the Sex" Brett whispered. "Show him what he'll be missing out on"

* * *

Brett Squinted as Mason dropped the coffee cup with a Thud. He ignored the foam dripping onto the tray, and Brett stared at Mason's hand, which had begun to tremble.

"I...I can't talk about this anymore" Mason said suddenly.

He started stuffing the snacks in his pockets. He rushed out, and Brett began to charge after him. He turned back around as he sensed The Waitress, Tiffy behind him.

* * *

"Hi Tiffy. I know **what** you want" Brett said with a ranvenous Growl that made her blush.

She handed him her phone and he typed into it. He gave it back and went after Mason.

"Mason? What was that about? Breathe!" Brett said unbuttoning one button on his own shirt. He wished that he was at home with Mason, just so that he could take the shirt off. He saw Mason lean against the Wheel chair rail and met him at the top of the Ramp.

* * *

"Mason how can you Handle an Open relationship, when you run at the mention of Sex? You're trying new things out with Corey, what's the big deal"

"Brett don't laugh at me"

"Trust me...laughing is the **last thing** I want to do with you"

* * *

He watched Mason thump his hand on the concrete wall. He made a fist and thumped the wall again, almost ready to attack it. As Mason brushed his little finger against the jagged bricks Brett could smell the blood even before it dripped from Mason's hand. Brett Quickly wrapped Mason's hand in own, cupping his smooth Dark hand inside both of his hands until the blood stopped.

"Is Corey forcing himself on you?" Brett asked bluntly.

"Of course not"

"Is he beating you up for pleasure? Does slap you, bite you? Has Corey ever punched you?"

* * *

"Brett! This is Corey we're talking about"

"Exactly. That's why you feel Embarrased about this. But whatever freaky Sexual stuff he's making you do, it stops **today.** I'm glad you came to me. Now I can finally pay Pervy Corey a Little Visit" Brett said.

All he could sense was shock as Mason yanked himself away from him.

* * *

"Brett don't touch him okay? He's doing **none** of those things. I'm not embarassed and he's not putting freaky sexual demands on me. Because we haven't had sex" Mason Blurted out.

"I see" Brett said.

"What? What does that mean?" Mason asked.

* * *

"It means you need to get in my car" Brett said holding his hand out.

"Why..."

"Because this discussion can't carry on in **Starbucks.** Think of the children" Brett teased.

"Think about you going full Wolf just by talking about sex. StarBucks isn't ready for that"

" **You're** not ready for that" Brett said.


End file.
